1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to printers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for moving a printer cover to clear a platen and print head while remaining within the footprint of the printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Covers may be used to partially or completely conceal components of various devices. Covers may also provide functionality to the device to which the cover is associated. In many cases, the cover is coupled to the device to which the cover is associated. For example, a cover may be a hood that is coupled to the exterior of an automobile. In this example, the hood may both conceal components of the automobile, such as the engine and radiator, and provide protection for those same components.
Many types of printers, such as point of sale printers, use covers to conceal printer components or to provide functionality for the printer. In one specific example, covers may be used to conceal one or more compartments of a printer, such as a compartment used to store paper that is used by the printer. In another example, a cover may both conceal printer components and provide functionality for the printer, such as acting as a paper feed tray.
Many printer covers are able to move relative to the printer. For example, a printer may include a lid that is pivotably attached to the printer. In this example, the lid may be lifted into an open position relative to an axis located at the pivot point such that a compartment, such as a paper supply compartment, is exposed when the cover is lifted.
Covers on point of sale printers may be particularly susceptible to abuse by users. Point of sale printers are often utilized in fast-paced environments, such as retail stores and other transaction centers. Thus, components associated with the point of sale printer, including covers, touch displays, and keyboards may experience excessive amounts of wear and tear. This problem is compounded for printer components or compartments that require access, such as hinged covers that must be opened to replenish paper for the printer.
Often printers are installed at a location where there is limited space to operate the printer. Frequently printers are installed next to a wall, a pole, or other obstruction that limits the space in which the printer may operate. This can be a problem particularly in regards to loading and unloading paper, when a printer is required to be opened up. Typically opening up the print requires the printer to encompass a larger area than before. Frequently, parts of the printer may extend beyond the initial footprint of the printer. A footprint is equal to the amount of floor space that the printer occupies, when closed.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method and apparatus to move a cover that overcomes some or all of the above-described problems.